House of Truth (House of Royals)
by Bella4evr3
Summary: Set during House of Pawns and House of Kings - Ever since Alivia Ryan [Conrath] stepped foot into Silent Bend, Mississippi dreams of a familiar man entraps her. While getting used to things of a Royal Born Alivia does her best despite the webs of betrayal that hang around each corner. How can one know life as a Born vampire would be so hard?


Author's Note: Hey y'all so I'm writing a new book as you might of guessed. Like the description tells you this takes place right after the end of the first book and is the start of the second book. And if you didn't read the important note then read this: read the House of Royals, House of Pawns, and House of Kings before reading. Since there are spoilers. This is a Alivia and Cyrus pairing!

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Royals series. All rights go to Keary Taylor.

 **O N E**

 **My body doesn't stop hurting** until I see him kneel down to me his eyes filled with clear and unresolved tears - his eyes I still know glow red under the fading sun some part of my being knew that it would have always ended up being this way.

We were cursed from the very beginning. The very beginning when he forced this immortal life down upon the both of us.

The sun wasn't hurtful anymore I could feel my body lighten and start to relax from the strain of the rays of the scorching sun that dimmed behind the recess of the night.

I can feel his arms around my torso holding me closer to his chest his embrace - warm and familiar; a necessity I've become enamored with since we first laid eyes on one another.

My eyes flutter open and close to see red coating his court gowns ruining the imperial hand-crafted designs and not to mention the unreasonable hours I stayed awake making it for him - the red comes from me as I look down to see I'm bleeding out.

I'm dying.

"You can't leave me! Please stay with me..."

The man stares lovingly in my own and pleads through his eyes but I can't do anything. I can't give him the reassurance and strength he needs to move forward.

There are so many words I want to say to him. Many words of adoration but the only words that escape my pale lips are, "Let me go. "

I see his face contort into pain and anger I disappointed him and the next thing I know is that I'm awake.

 **I cry an earth shattering scream** to wake the whole neighborhood of Silent Bend. However it was not loud enough to wake up Rath - is the guy even human?

It was the same dream as the night before and the night before that and so on. It's been about three weeks since I had the pleasure of inheriting Henry's fortune and mansion and three weeks since I learned about the existence of vampires or Born. I was a Born - meaning after I die I will resurrect to become a vampire. And not just any vampire but a Royal - a Born Royal.

And ever since I had found out the cold hard truth that's when the dreams started. I welcomed them however. They were an escape from just about everything that seemed to go to shit in the next second. I had the pleasure of meeting Jasmine - a born that has played with my emotions that swayed and tried to manipulate me for her own selfish reasons.

I had just started my life back up at the Conrath residence after spending and learning a crash course of vampire slaying 101 from Ian about two weeks ago. Ian Ward was one of the first friends I had met upon my arrival in the hot climate of Silent Bend, Mississippi. Yet if it wasn't for my first night getting attacked by unknown bitten - bitten are a different kind of vampire - eyes that glow yellow instead of red bitten are always hungry and thirsty for blood and they aren't a true immortal. I was attacked and bitten and that's when it all started. That's when my life changed. I had stayed with Ian and in turn he taught me how to go hand to hand with a vampire or more specifically the Born.

The House was coming for me.

A band of born vampires in the Born Monarchy. Just last week Jasmine had left a gift on my very doorstep - and it was the kind of thing Ian and Rath hadnt prepared me for.

She had desiccated my mother's grave and brought her over from Colorado to here in the musty and claustrophobic atmosphere of Mississippi. The raw anger that had been built up was quickly lashed out and thoughts of revenge make me some sort of better. I needed more house members. The perfect revenge. Leaving Jasmine alone however I knew I couldn't persuade Micah to join. Micah was Jasmines'.

She remembered Anna's story - the lone born had survived all on her own for years but even those years were enough to run and beg for a family. A house that understood.

Shaking my head from my thoughts I get up from bed. I make my way to the closet that's located across from my bed and pull on some jeans and a t- shirt distributing my nighties on the floor in a corner and walk out my bedroom door and continue down the staircase and right out the back door and stop.

Breathing in the cold morning air walking until I reach the tombstones of my family. The tombstones I had found when I had discovered my room - Henry's room behind his portrait led to an escape route as well as an armory. He had used that escape route when the people of Silent Bend burned down the estate but that didn't help him escape his death.

Some part of me wishes he was still alive. That he was here to help me through all of this. Since he had been through it all before. Sometimes I knew very little of what I was doing then there are times - times when I'm dreaming I dream about far off places that seem mythical and fantasy like. "Who is he?" I ask aloud to my dear parents and uncle there is no response. Not like I was hoping for one either.

I sink down until my legs meet the edges of the wet and pointy grass and I just gaze up at the morning sky and sigh closing my eyes and dream once again.

 **In my dream I'm lying next to a glittering lake.** Sun shines upon the water making it glimmer. A gentle wind rises blowing my sun-kissed hair in-front of my face - a finger takes the strand and places it behind my ear making me forget the radiant lake before me and focus on ocean blue eyes.

His lips meet my own and I open my own with fever. He made me feel things things I hadn't experienced in this life. My head heats up and spins in circles, "I missed you. " he speaks into my ear his voice compelling my eyes to open not noticing they were closed before, "So have I, my love. " my voice is elegant and smooth.

"My father denies us. I choose you. Why can't he see what I see?" He returns.

His palm holds my cheek and I notice I lean into him. I want to know this man, I think while I lay paralyzed in dream. I want to know him and I often wonder if he is real.

"Be calm, my love. " I say and I can see the emotions running through him.

Love for me and anger for his father. The indecision of listening to me and the indecision to drive away from my views and onto his own.

"Soon. Seven. Soon we will be together. Wait and see I have everything set up. Just wait a bit longer?"

He says but I can't reply the next second I awake.

 **Flickering my eyes open once more** I see that I had been lifted and carried to my bed. Rath. The only explanation. I get up once again and just when I finished brushing my teeth I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

Blinking the dream away for the moment. But I would definitely think of it again. This dream had been different almost romantic and it brought forth foreign feelings within me and I wasn't sure how to deal with them. It also brought forth another question the man within the dream finally gave a name, "seven" just who was she and what did it have to do with me?

"Alivia someone is at the door." Rath informs.

At first I wonder who it could be but with no more thoughts I make my way down the stairs and into the main foyer and open the door to see Lillian.

"I want to join you. And I know for a fact the others want to as well. "

"Please do come in. "

I move and open the door wider to welcome Lillian. "How do you know they'll join?" I ask quite curious. "Markov has expressed an interest - same with Samuel and Anna - however I don't know what Christian will decide to do. Jasmine has lets just say has over extended her welcome. She's not a ruler or a royal and my place should be by you if you would let me?"

"Of course, Lillian. Of course. "

I give her a quick hug and at first she cringed but then accepted it for what it was. A welcoming gesture. And I could see the small smile that graced the edges of her lips.

Now that your a part of my house you can help me get things in order for the next set of events I have planned. "

I can see Lillian is curious to what I have planned. Jasmine went far enough at digging up my mother and sending it to me in a box on my front door step I wanted to make things even. I had Rath look into some of his connections - that man has so many connections but the right ones - and I had found what I was looking for.

I would do the same thing tenfold because ignoring Jasmine was the last thing that needed to happen.


End file.
